A Life Changing Phone Call
by Gwennily
Summary: Back in 1979, when Donna had to tell her parents about her pregnancy. My very first "Mamma Mia!" fanfiction. Please read and review!


**Please read and review, as this is my first "Mamma Mia!" fanfiction. I tried to write it as much in-character as possible, but it was not an easy task, as this story takes place 20 years before the movie. **

**Incredible how the inspiration comes when you're stuck home, ill ... and have nothing else to do!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She knew that phone call would her life forever. Just like the test she did a few days ago had. She put a few coins in the slot, and dialled the number. Her heart was beating so fast, and it was so loud she hardly heard the female voice at the end of the line:_

"Hello, Mrs Sheridan speaking."

"Hello Mum, it's me Donna"

"Donna sweetie, how have you been? We haven't talked for three whole weeks!"

"I'm so sorry Mum, those weeks have been quite busy. I left Greece to go and see Paris for a while, but I missed the sea, the sun and the breathtaking Greek sceneries too much."

"Well, good to know you're still enjoying your summer trip. You deserved it, after all your hard work at college. Your Dad and I are so proud of you. We'll help you to find a challenging first job when you're back. Though I am sure it won't be hard with your degree in Management. Soon you will be a famous manager, just like your Dad."

"Mum … I … I need to talk to you about something …"

"Go ahead, you know you can tell me anything."

"Anything, really?"

"Yes! Darling you and I have always been so close, so why would you suddenly be afraid of talking to me?"

"Let's say I have changed a bit … well rather a lot, this summer."

"Experiencing life, I know what you mean. As I said you've worked so much at college, and now you're taking a well-deserved break touring with the Dynamos, before you start living your adult life. By the way, how is it going with the Dynamos?"

"Just like we planned it to be. We agreed that we would stop performing after this summer. After all all we created that girls band in college, to entertain people at parties and make some money. We didn't expect to be so successful. So now we're having some fun touring, but we all know it's not what we want to do for the rest of our lives. So as you said, we're ready to start our adult life."

"Good, I'm happy you're all on the same wavelength. Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well I met that boy a few weeks ago and …"

_Liz interrupted and teased Donna:_

"This is getting really interesting indeed …"

"And I love him very much. I'm so in love Mum, this is an incredible feeling."

"I'm so happy for you sweetie! "

"There's something else …"

"What? He's Greek and you'd like to marry him, and settle on a small island you've fallen in love with? Because if that's it, we would understand you know. It's quite far from here and it would probably be harder for you to find a job there, learning Greek and all but it's not imp…"

_Now, it was Donna's turn to interrupt:_

"He's from New Jersey too Mum, so that is not a problem at all. As much as we love this place, we haven't made any plans about settling here yet. We haven't talked about marriage either. We'll be flying back to New York together and we'll just take it one day at a time."

"Oh I see, and that's even better! Just promise you will introduce him to us."

"I promise I will. But … I haven't said it all yet …"

"So far it's only good news so please go ahead, I'm dying to know."

"I'm pregnant"

"What?"

"I'm pregant, Mum. No doubt, I did the test twice and then eventually went to see a doctor."

"Do you realise?"

"It was hard to at first, but I had to get used to the idea."

"Used to the idea? Maybe YOU will get used to it but, I never will! Your Dad never will! The people we know never will!"

"Mum, don't make it all about reputation and religion or whatever you're thinking about. We're so in love. I know you and I have talked about those matters a million times and I didn't break the rules until I met Sam. We love each other so much! We just got … carried away …"

"Carried away? Is that really how you call it?"

"I know the whole no-sex-before-marriage thing but, as much as this pregnancy scares me, I don't regret any minute spent with Sam."

"Sam … so that's his name. Donna please, this isn't about sex before marriage. I mean, ok you broke the rule, but what can I say? You're in love I understand. Things happen. So let's forget about it. But … a baby? Come on!"

"I know! It was not planned! But as you said, things happen!"

"But those things simply CAN'T happen! Or at least get married first!"

"Mum we're in 1979! The practically-perfect-devoted-housewife way of life is over. At least it is for the new generation. It doesn't mean that girls have to sleep around. It simply means that girls shouldn't be considered as … excuse the word … sluts anymore, when they have children without being married."

_Liz's face had turned to red. She couldn't believe it. Her own daughter saying those things. That was not how she had raised her!_

"Not in this house, I'm sorry. I'm an old 50's lady."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this is your decision now. I wish you love and happiness."

_Donna was totally confused now._

"And?"

"Don't bother coming back home."

_Donna burst into tears._

"MUM, I NEED YOU NOW! More than ever … I just can't … do this without you …"

_But then, all she could hear was her mother putting the receiver down._

_She turned around to see an obvisously devastated Sam. He quickly got teary, too, just by seeing her crying so hard._

"I take it for granted she does not agree with the situation …"

"Worse than that, she told me not to bother coming back. Then she hung up, not worried at all about what my …"

_She put her hand on her tummy:_

" ... Our future is going to be like."

"How can she do that? What about your Dad?"

"My Dad? He is even more strict than she is so not even worth trying. I'd better get over this and forget about them as soon as possible. It's gonna be the baby and me now. Here in Greece. And you too, if you want. But I won't force you to stay here with me. I know you have your own plans and I'm sure you will be a great architect. I'm so sorry I created all this mess! If only I had been careful! But NO I've been a reckless little slut!"

"DONNA STOP IT! I love you, you know that. NO WAY I am leaving you, ever! Greece is the place we are going to call home. Yours, mine and the baby's. I can be an architect here. With the degree I have, it won't be hard for me to find a job as an assistant. We all have to start somewhere. And someday soon, we'll run our own hotel. The one I drew at the back of that menu, remember? And you will be the manager. Trust me, it will be the ultimate romantic place in Greece."

"Sam, how can you be so nice to me?"

"Because I love you! Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, we don't even know if this baby is yours. After the way I treated you when you flew back to New York …"

"Donna, you thought I had gone back home to get married. I'm the guilty one. I should have told you I intended to call off my engagement."

"But still … when you came back I was off with some other guy. And then again another one …"

"If I had told you the truth in the first place, none of this would have happened. You were hurt when I told you I was engaged. You said you never wanted to see me again and I went away. How could you know I would come back? I broke your heart. You didn't believe in true love anymore. So you simply threw yourself in some guy's arms to forget about it all, am I right?"

"Oh yes, you are. But still …"

_He pulled Donna in an embrace and kissed her forehead, while wiping away her tears._

"Still what? Now you are going to stop looking back. And start thinking about the happy life we are going to live together. This child is a real blessing for us. And after all we have been through together, there is no doubt we are meant to be together."

"Oh Sam, what have I done to deserve such happiness and love?"

"You have simply loved me the way I love you … that is all that matters …"

"I love you so much Sam! What else could I say?"

"Just say … I do …"


End file.
